Fall For You
by XxLucky-You
Summary: Bella Swan awakens in a place- and time- she doesn't know, 1876 to be exact. Trying to find her way back home, she finds help in the form of servants of a mansion, where she meets the handsome Edward Cullen, a rich English gentleman with a hard heart.
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! I wake up hearing this annoying sound every day, but today it's worse. It's 4am. Waking up at this hour should be illegal. I hit the alarm a little too hard and just stare at the ceiling. I really don't want to go but I promised James that I would. So I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and then go to the kitchen to make some coffee, cause I really need it.

I guess you're wondering why I am up this early. Well first of all my name is Bella Swan, I'm 18, brunette with brown eyes (pretty normal) and just graduated high school a few days ago. I live in California and love it, but in September I'll be heading out to study at Columbia in NY. I'm a pretty good student, got all my A's, but not to the extreme. I mean I like to party, go out, have a social life…I don't spend my days in my room studying or doing homework all the time. My best friends, Rose, Demetri, and Alec, are awesome. Rose is your typical popular girl at school. She's pretty, blonde, head cheerleader, popular…except without the bitchy attitude. She's really a great person, if not we wouldn't be friends. Alec is more of a rocker kind of guy, popular with the girls. And Demetri…well he's the brain of us all. Valedictorian, President of the science club…he's brilliant to say the least, and veeery rich. His parents own Wagner Industries, the largest and most successful weapons industry in the world. Which brings me to THE question: Why am I up this early?

Two years ago Demetri had this idea in his head: that he could find a way to travel through time. It ridiculous, I know. But he kept at it. He rented an old warehouse and worked there every day after school. The warehouse turned out to be our gathering place. Two weeks ago Rose, Alec and I were eating at lunch when Demetri comes rushing over to us with pure excitement in his face and tells us he's done it. He found a way to travel through time. He said to meet him today at 4am so he could show us that he wasn't lying. So here I am getting ready to leave to meet him. The only reason I agreed to this was to not hurt his feelings.

I pick up the keys to my car and walk quietly out of the house, so as not to wake up my parents. It's summer and yet it's cold outside today. Damn Demetri and his ungodly hours. When I enter the warehouse I see that Rose is already there and Demetri is busy rummaging around for something.

"Hey guys." I say as I walk in, tossing my keys on the sofa and sitting down.

"You made it! Thanks, I thought you'd bailed. " said Demetri.

"Why would you think that?" I say faking a hurt expression.

"Well Alec bailed, as usual, and I had to drag Rose out of bed."

"Yeah thanks for that, by the way." Said Rose grumpily.

"So Demetri, can you show us your big discovery now so we can go back to bed? I feel like a zombie." I say, while Alec nods in agreement.

"Just a sec, I just need to find my notes."

30 minutes later, Rose and I are standing in front of what looks like a big sophisticated machine, Demetri looking at us expectantly.

"What is THAT?" Rose and I ask.

"That, my dear friends, is what will enable us to travel through time. I designed it so that we could travel to the year 1876." He says.

"We?" Rose asks.

"Of course."

"um, why 1876? Why not go to the future?" I ask.

"We'll go to the future later, now I just want to see something from the 19th century, it's a fascinating time in history." Demetri says, smiling at us.

"All right, whatever, it's not going to work anyways, so just put in whatever the hell you want and lets go." Rose says with an exasperated look.

Demetri looks at her hurt. "Hey! It Is going to work!" he says.

Rose just looks at him annoyed.

"Okay!" I say, clapping my hands, "Demetri just do what you have to do."

"Allright, I'm ready. Bella when I tell you, you will connect that wire to this little baby right here" Demetri says, pointing to the side of the machine.

I nod and pick up the wire.

"Rose, you will press the green button when I tell you, both of you stand back." Demetri says sternly.

We do what he tells us and wait for him to give us the go. He puts in some codes and connects a few wires, then looks at us and smiles. "Let's do it! Rose press the button! Bella connect the wire now!"

I connect the wire and suddenly the room brightens with light from the machine. I try to shield my eyes from the light while I hear Demetri crying with joy that it works.

"It works! I knew it!"

We just stare at the machine in amazement, when suddenly the light stops and the rooms turns dark.

"Um, what just happened?" I ask.

"I don't know, It must have been a wire that moved out of place, let me check." Demetri says.

I move towards the machine to look for a wire out of place, when Demetri suddenly exclaims "Found It!" and connects the wire.

"Wait Demetri-!" I scream, but it's too late. A blinding light erupts from the machine, and suddenly I feel like I'm falling into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a pounding headache. First thing I realize is that I'm on the floor, which is grass by the way, I must have fainted or something. I open my eyes and see that I'm in some sort of forest; all I can see are trees everywhere. What the hell? Where am I? Where are Demetri and Rose? Ok, what do I remember happening last night? We were at the warehouse, Demetri showing us his invention, the light coming from the machine…then me looking for a wire…oh. I guess that's how I fainted. But then why am I in a forest? Oh man, I hope we didn't get kidnapped or something.

"Demetri! Rose!" I call, but no one answers. "I swear if this is some sick joke you're both screwed!"

I keep walking around; great, this is a really big forest. "Rose! Demetri!" I keep calling, but no one answers. The only sounds I hear are birds singing far off, the rustle of the leaves made by the wind, and my own footsteps.

The forest is beautiful. It's like those you see in pictures and movies. Autumn leaves scattered around, everything looks brown, orange, and yellow. I'm definitely not in California.

I've been walking now for what I think is a few hours; I don't have a watch with me so I can't really be sure. But it's been at least 3 hours. I'm starving, tired, and dehydrated. The forest just keeps on and on. It will be nightfall soon, great. Now I'm really getting anxious.

"Demetri! Rose! Anyone!" I keep calling.

An hour later it's already dark. I can't see anything. And to top things up, it's raining. But still I keep walking, shivering with cold. Suddenly, I see that the trees are starting to thin. Which means the forest is ending! I keep walking forward now more eagerly, until I see in the distance a horse stable. Finally! I run up to the stable and collapse on the floor. My body hurts like hell. I may be athletic, but still walking so many hours in an empty stomach is really tiring. I look around me and see many horses. They look kind of dirty if you ask me, and so does the stable. Whoever owns it doesn't clean it often, or the horses. I know a lot about horses since my grandfather owns a big farm. I grew up there and my favorite place to be was the stables. Still thinking about old memories, I felt my eyelids drop, and fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me, waking me up. I opened my eyes but the light from the sun was piercing my eyes. Blinking I look up to see who is it, when I see this girl. She's about my age, brunette with short spiky hair, brown yes, and friendly face. But what really catches my eye is her clothes, which look 19th century or something.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my master's stables?" she asks, and I notice she has a British accent.

"Um…" I say, completely confused.

"Well?"

"I'm Bella. I'm sorry, it's just that I got lost in the woods and found this stable and I fell asleep here."

"Bella? What a strange name. May I ask where are you from?"

"California. "

She looks at me confused. "Where is California?"

"USA." I say, rolling my eyes. She looks even more confused. "United States. American Continent, you know". Is she seriously asking me what USA is?

"Oh! You're from America! I've never been there." She said excitedly. What did she mean she's never been there? I'm not in America?

"Where am I?" I ask.

"This is Edinburg. And this," she said, pointing outside to a mansion, "is Cullen Estate".

"Cullen—wait, Edinburg? Edinburg where?" I ask.

"Edinburg, England."

"England? How the hell did I get here?" I exclaim. "Wait, what year is it?" It can't be. Demetri's invention couldn't have worked. It's impossible.

"1876, miss." Oh my God.

"Um, miss Bella?" she says, looking at me like I was crazy. I realized I'd been staring in space with my mouth open. "Yes?"

"Come with me, my mother will know what to do. We have fresh clothes that you can wear and some food you can eat." She said, leading me towards the mansion.

"Wow. This house is beautiful. You must be really rich." I wasn't kidding. The house was extraordinary. It was almost like a palace, with big columns and a grand staircase.

She laughed, "Oh no Miss Bella, I am a maid in this household. This is my master's house."

"Your Master's?"

"Sir Carlisle Cullen and his sons Sir Emmet Cullen and Sir Edward Cullen." She said. "The Master is out of town on business for a few days, but his sons are living here now, although right now they are out but they'll be here shortly. Come, I want you to meet my mother. She's a maid too."

She led me to a small corridor which led to a small room. It was very different from the rest of the house. There was no "grandeur" like the rest of the house. It looked kind of poor to be honest. I guess this is where they live. They are maids after all.

"This is where my mother and I live. It is small, but accommodating." She said, handing me some clothes.

"Thank you, um…what is your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Alice." She said, smiling at me.

"Well then thank you Alice."

"You're very welcome. Give me a moment so I can bring my mother here so you can meet her." She said, walking away.

I looked around the room. There were two beds and the mattress looked very uncomfortable. There was an old wardrobe in the corner of the room, a long mirror, and a few books scattered around the room. I looked at the clothes she gave me: a blue faded dress with long skirt, flat brown shoes and an apron. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I look like a maid. I sighed loudly. I still can't believe I'm in 1876. How do I get back home? I have no idea how the machine worked. And what happened with Demetri and Rose?

"Bella?"

I turned around to see Alice with an old woman that looked to be in her 50's. The woman was looking at me curiously.

"This is my mother, Esme. Mother this is Bella." She said, pointing at me.

Esme smiled at me. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance. Alice tells me you're from America but got lost here."

"Yes. I'm sorry to intrude. Your daughter has been very nice to me." Alice smiled at me.

"Oh, no worry dear, we have plenty of space here for you. But I first must ask permission from my masters, as this is their home. If they do permit you to stay here, it will be as a maid" she said.

"That's all right, I'll do anything really, I have nowhere else to go."

"Then it's settled then. Master Edward has just arrived from his trip. Come, I must bring you to him at once." She said, rushing me out of the room.

I could barely keep up with her. Seriously, for a woman her age, she really had some energy stored up. Alice was struggling to keep up too, and kept shooting me apologetic glances every once in a while. When we finally arrived at the room, I gasped. It was a huge room, with chandeliers, paintings adorning the walls, and furnisher that looked as if they belonged to the king of England. Esme entered the room, pulling me beside her, and Alice standing behind us. There was a man standing in front of us, his back to us. Esme coughed, "Sir Edward, I have an urgent matter that I must address to you, if you please." He turned around and I gaped. He was the most handsome man (and hottest) I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

He had bronze colored hair, strong, built body, he definitely had some great abs behind those clothes. His eyes were emerald green that you could just get lost in. Those same eyes widened when he first looked at me, but they were now cold and indifferent.

"Of course Esme, do tell me what urgent matter troubles you?" he said.

Esme stepped forward a bit, "Sir, this morning my daughter Alice went to the stables to feed the horses, and found this young lady sleeping there." She said. "She has nowhere to go, and has agreed to work here for the time being. I can personally take care of her and her duty, that is, of course, if you agree sir."

He then looked at me again, frowning. "How did you come to be in my stables?" he snapped.

"I um…well I was lost in the forest…and then I found the stable, where I fell asleep?" I said in a question, I really had no idea how to explain what really happened. I mean do I say "So yeah I was with my friend Demetri in 2011 and he built this time-machine where it kind-of backfired and now I'm here in 1876, got lost in a forest and ended up here." Yeah, that would work out just fine.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at me like I was crazy. "Where are you from?" he asked coldly.

"California"

"You're American? He asked surprised, "And what is your name?"

"Bella Swan."

He scrutinized me for a while. He seemed to be the type that doesn't socialize much, I thought, seeing his hostile expression and cold manner.

"Well we are in need of another maid. If I let you stay here, you agree to work here under our rules?"

"Yes."

"All right, Esme you will be in charge of her and show her all she needs to know. The spare room beside Jaspers will do." Then he turned around abruptly and walked out of the room. Okaay. The man may be hot, but he seriously needs to work on his people skills. At least now I have a place to stay, though not the best job.

Alice pulled me into a hug. "This is great! We will be such good friends! Oh and don't worry I'll help you clean up this house!" I smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Alice!" her mother scolded her. "Come Bella, let me show you to your room."

She led me down the stairs, through another corridor and into a small room. It was very plain, with a twin bed, a little end table and a small mirror.

"The bathroom is over there, across your room." She said, pointing to a door. "I'll be leaving now; there are many things that need to be done in the house. Rest for the rest of the day, tomorrow morning you'll begin work." With that she left hurriedly.

Alice came over to sit next to me by the bed. "You'll like it here. There is much work to be done, but the masters are very nice men. Sir Edward may seem to be a little stern, but he treats us all well."

"Is he always that hostile?"

"Not always, but most of the time. You just do what he tells you and you'll be fine."

"Have you been here long?"

"I was born here. My mother and father worked here and my mother gave birth to me here. Sir Carlisle was a close friend of my father. My father died when I was 7, and now it's just me and my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your father." I said, giving her a sympathetic look.

"It's all right. It was a long time ago."

There was a knock on the door. "Dear Alice! Who is your lovely new friend and why haven't I met her yet?" asked a guy, leaning against the door and winking at me.

She laughed, "This is Bella, the new maid. Bella, this is Jasper, our cook."

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said, smiling at me.

"Likewise."

"So where are you from Bella?" he asked.

"She's from America!" exclaimed Alice.

His eyes widened and he looked at me excitedly. "Really? From America? Excellent, you must tell me all about it. I've always wanted to go there but—"

"Jasper!" a man called.

Jasper looked really annoyed. "Damn. I have to go, my father needs me." He said apologetically. "You will tell me all about it later, will you?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you all later." He said, and ran out of the room.

"Bye" we called after him. Alice sighed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She had a sad look on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing. You must rest, tomorrow is a long day. You'll need all your strength."

"Okay..." She smiles at me and waves goodbye, closing the door behind her.

Yep, Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while but I was away for a few days without a computer so I couldn't update, but now I did so I hope you like this chapter. At the end I put the ages of the characters for all of you who were wondering. So enjoy! :) **_

* * *

><p>"Morning!" I hear someone scream almost to my ear. Ugh, who the hell is it? I was having such a weird dream, I'd time traveled to the past and met some weird people. Thank God it was just a dream.<p>

"What time is it?" I whisper, already trying to get back to sleep.

"It's five in the morning! Come on, time to wake up!"

"Five? Why are you waking me up at this hour?" the nerve.

"We have work to do, we always have to awaken at this hour." Work? Seriously?

I open my eyes, wincing, and look around to see who the hell is disturbing me. When I eyes land on Alice, I'm confused. What is she doing here? Didn't I just wake up?

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I ask her confused.

She laughed. "No Miss Bella."

I finally realize that I'm not dreaming. This is actually real. Oh no, you have got to be kidding me. No, no, no!

"Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Um…just give me a moment." I say, trying to take it all in. I'm actually feeling dizzy.

"Are you ill?"

"No, it's not that. I just need a few minutes that's all."

"All right. Come to the kitchen when you're ready, just follow the corridor to your left and you'll get there. Here are some clothes for you to wear." She said, handing me the clothes and leaving.

I looked around me, no really seeing anything. I don't know what to do. I'm in a completely different place and time. For now, I'll just "go with the flow" until I figure out what to do and how to get back.

So I picked up the clothes, put them on, and headed out the room to the kitchen.

When I get there I see Alice talking to Jasper and Esme talking to an old man. Esme looks up when I enter and smiles at me.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" she asks me kindly.

"Yeah I did, thank you."

"Bella! Come over here and eat some food!" Jasper called.

The old man came over to me handing me a plate with food, "Hello Bella, my name is Charlie, I'm Jasper's father and the house gardener. Pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling.

"Thanks."

I sat down with Alice and Jasper to eat, I was starving. When we finished, Esme led me outside to tell me what I had to do.

"Bella, today you will start with cleaning those windows over there." She said, pointing towards no fewer than 10 windows. Yeah, the house is that big. And this was just the side of the house.

"I will be right over there," she said pointing to the other side, "When you finish come to me so I can give you the next task. This is what you will use to clean them." She said, handing me the things and leaving.

It took me three hours to finish those windows, then two more hours washing clothes. I cleaned the kitchen floor, three bathrooms, and fixed a door. In all the time I'd been cleaning and doing chores, not once did I see or hear any of the "masters of the house". I asked Alice about it when I briefly saw her and she told me that they were out in town doing business, that they were busy men and almost every day it was like that. When I went back to Esme, she led me to the second floor into a room.

"This is Master Edward's room," she said, "I need you to make the bed and organize those books over there in the bookshelf." Then she left me there.

I look around the room. It was normal size, cozy and inviting. Different than what I thought given his cold personality. He had many books scattered around, so he likes to read I guess. There was a gun on a rack on the wall, like those you use for hunting. After I finish everything, I decide to look closer at the gun. He took great care of it, I know because my grandfather taught me to hunt a bit and he had a few guns that he had as collectibles. Still looking at the gun, I hear someone cough loudly. I jump at the sound and turn to see Edward standing by the doorway looking at me curiously.

"I see you like my gun." He said, walking towards it.

"Yeah I do."

"This was my first gun. My grandfather gave it to me years ago for hunting."

"My grandfather gave me one too when I was eleven."

"You know how to hunt?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Yeah, a bit. My grandfather taught me for a while. I'm not awful at it, but not great at it either."

He looked at me for a bit and then as if he realized something he abruptly said, "I think you should leave now." He then turned around completely dismissing me. Well that was rude, I thought, leaving the room. The man has some issues to work on.

It was five in the afternoon now, Esme had told me there was one more task left and then I was free for the day. At last. The final task was to feed the horses again and clean them. I decide to get out of these maid clothes so I could breathe again; they were too hot for this weather. So I changed to my skinny jeans that Esme had cleaned for me, and put on a long-sleeved shirt that Alice gave me, riding up the sleeves. I walk outside to the stables and start cleaning the horses first. It's very peaceful here, the only sounds coming from the birds, the trees, and the horses. When I reach the last horse, a black one, he starts thrashing around. In every stable there is always a troublemaker, and I just found it. So I reached my hand cautiously and stroked his neck, calming him. When I was little I discovered that all horses had a weak or soft spot that would calm them down and start to trust you. Slowly, I opened his gate and led him outside to a meadow that had a small wooden fence around it. I walked around the meadow with the horse slowly, stroking him a few times, making him trust me. It's a beautiful horse.

A few minutes pass like this, until I hear Edward's voice again.

"How did you do that?" He asked, completely surprised.

I turn around to look at him, and damn he looked good. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt riding up to his elbows with a few buttons undone that gave me a good view of a part of his chest.

"Do what?" I ask him confused.

"Tame this horse! I've tried for a long time to no avail, and just gave up. But you have done it. How?"

"Every horse has a weak spot. I just stroked him slowly on his neck and he has slowly started to trust me."

Edward walked to stand beside me, "May I?" he asked me, pointing to the horse.

"Of course."

He practically threw his hand towards the horse and of course the horse panicked. Edward and I backed away from the horse, "I told you to do it slowly!" I shout at him.

"I did!" he shouts back at me.

"Right, of course you did, you almost hit the poor horse!" I run up to the horse until I'm close to it, and then start singing quietly a melody that I'd seen calmed them down. Slowly the horse quiets down enough that lets me stroke him gently. I looked behind me and see Edward looking at me transfixed. I turn back to the horse and lead him back towards the stables. When the horse is safely tucked away I turn back to Edward, who had followed me back without a word.

"You need to make the horse trust you. Be gentle and patient with him. Whose horse is this?"

"He is mine. His name is Patches. Where did you learn all this?"

"My grandfather."

"He must be a great and wise man."

"He was." I say, smiling sadly at him.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that." He said sincerely.

"It's ok." I say, smiling at him. He smiled back. A real smile. It made him look even hotter.

"What would you say if I ask you to be in charge of all the horses? Groom them, feed them, and train them. You'll still help Esme when she needs it, but for most of the time being you'll be here."

A chance to be in the stables for the most part of the day and less cleaning? Hell yeah!

"Of course I'll do it!" I say excitedly.

He laughed. "Then it's settled. Whenever I return here you will help me work with Patches?

"Yes."

"All right." He paused. "You have interesting taste for clothing. Is that what they wear in America or is it just you?" he asked, looking at my clothes critically. I think he was making fun at me the way he was looking at me.

I look down at my clothes. "What? You don't like my clothes?"

He laughed, walking away. "No, they're just different," he said, shaking his head, "but I do like them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So someone asked me the ages of the characters, so here they are:<strong>_

_**Bella, 18**_

_**Edward, 21**_

_**Alice, 18**_

_**Jasper, 19**_

_**Esme, 50**_

_**Carlisle, 51**_

_**Charlie, 55**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay next chapter! Thanks a lot to all of you who read this story! Hope you like it, and yes…there will be an EPOV chapter soon. ;) **_

The next morning I woke up happier, knowing that I'd spend most of the day in the stables. I showered quickly and then went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Jasper was the only one there, busy cooking the food.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

"Hello Bella! You seem to be in a good mood today."

"I am. What's for breakfast?"

"Omelet. I can make you some bacon if you want."

"Oh no, that's okay. I like omelet."

He handed me the plate with food, and I ate it quickly, almost running out of the room when I finished.

"Thanks Jasper!" I called behind me, and I heard Jasper' chuckle.

I ran up to the stables, eager to begin working. I decided since I was going to be cleaning and riding horses that I would be wearing jeans all the time, because riding in skirts was just too uncomfortable, and not to mention irritating. Looking around, I think it's best if I start with cleaning the stables, then cleaning the horses. So I got to work.

A few hours later I'm sweating and tired from all the work. I look proudly at my work: the stables are clean and so are the horses. Everything looks great and well kept. So now it's time to begin the training. I start with Patches since he's the hardest one to train, and he's Edward's horse so I should probably give him more attention. And speaking of Edward, I see him coming towards me from the house. He's looking great as always, the man has seriously good looks. Ok enough Bella, I scolded myself.

"Good evening Miss Bella." He said kindly.

"Hey." Was my awesome response.

"You've done an excellent job in cleaning the stables and the horses." He said looking around impressed.

"Thanks."

"Shall we start training now or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I was just about to start now actually, you came at just the right time."

So we walked outside to the meadow and I started showing him how to lead the horse while touching his soft spot so that he would follow him.

"Okay, you're doing great. Now watch how I walk him so that he jumps over those little fences." I told him. I guided Patches towards fence and let him wander around it. Then I mounted him and led him again towards the fence but faster, and voila! Patches jumped effortlessly the fence.

Edward just stood there watching with amazement. "You know, I've been trying to do that with Patches for years, and you succeeded in the first try."

I laughed. "Yeah well, you weren't doing it right." When I see the look in his eyes I realize that I said the wrong thing.

"Are you questioning my skills?" he asked me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Uh oh, damage control.

"No, of course not! I only meant-"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses. Now if you would, do your job or else you will not have a job tomorrow." He said angrily. Jeez, I was just joking.

"Yes sir." I said, and then I grabbed Patches and gave him the rope so that he would control him. "The first thing is to be gentle with the horse. Don't scare him off; you want him to trust you. When you're teaching him to jump, let him first sniff and touch the fences in the area. Many horses are calmed when they know they can touch something with their noses and not get hurt."

Edward nodded and led Patches to the fence, then back to me. "Now you can mount him, and then ride him towards the fence so that he jumps over it. Remember, always be gentle." I told him. He nodded again and mounted Patches. His face was set with determination. When he was almost to the fence, Patches just screeched to halt, Edward almost falling off the horse. I had to hold back laughter; his face was just priceless. I walked over to where he was, more concerned over Patches than him.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I said to Patches while stroking him, trying to calm him down. Edward looked seriously annoyed and I noticed something else: he was blushing. He was actually embarrassed. He wouldn't even look at me in the eye. "You okay?" I asked him hesitantly after making sure that Patches was fine, afraid that he would burst angrily at me again.

"I'm alright, thank you for being so concerned." he said sarcastically, "I did everything you told me to, why did it not work?"

"I think we should start with riding him only for a while until he obeys you completely, then we can try other things. He's just a bit scared of you for the moment."

"Alright then, tomorrow we will begin with riding. Make sure to have Patches ready tomorrow morning and a horse for yourself."

"Where will we be riding?" I asked him.

"In the woods. There is a place not very far from here that is open and very ideal for riding." He said, face thoughtful, then as if remembering I was beside me he said, "I will retire for now, good day Miss Bella." And then he turned around and walked into the house.

I went back to the stables and put Patches inside safely, then sat on a wooden bench outside, thinking. My life is kind of a mess right now. How am I ever going to get back home? Is Oliver trying to help me in some way? I mean, he's the only one who can do something. I sighed, this is a mess. I had a feeling I was stuck here for a while, so I'll just make the best of it. The people here are nice, well almost everyone I guess, thinking of Edward. He needs to loosen up a bit. That's it! I'll try to turn Edward Cullen into a more relaxed and nice person as I can! Better said than done, but once in a while I notice him more relaxed and smiling. Yep, that'll be my mission for now.


End file.
